You Can Let Go
by Tommy-hime
Summary: It's the big day, Sakura and Syaoran are getting married and Touya is walking his sister down the aisle. Sequel to Marry Your Daughter.


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP

**You Can Let Go**

The big day has finally arrived. Today was the wedding of Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran. Unlike usual weddings, this bride shall be handed over by her brother. Sakura and Fujitaka thought it would be more meaningful if Touya would be the one who walks Sakura down the aisle.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Touya sighed as he sat down in one of the vacant rooms of the Li mansion while everyone was getting prepared for the wedding.

Touya was always protective of Sakura. He would always try to keep her safe at all times. He never let Sakura skate without her protective gear. He would beat the life out of anyone who dared mess with his sister. Touya was overprotective only because she looked like a girl who needed him by her side at all times. When they were little, she would always knock on his door and cry on his shoulders when she remembered her mother. She would pull her into her room when she thought the monster under her bed would eat her. Touya would always check and tell her that there was nothing to be scared of.

As the years go by, Sakura stopped needed Touya to check under her bed. He stopped needed her big brother to fight her battles for her.

When Sakura turned 10, Touya was teaching her how to ride his big bike. Being the over protective guy that he is, he wouldn't let go of the seat because he didn't want Sakura to injure herself. It was then that Sakura faced him and said. "I can do it on my own now, Onii-chan. You can let go." It was then Touya felt his heart stopped beating. He let go of the seat and watched her little sister ride a two-wheeled bike.

"Did you see that, Touya? I did it all on my own." It was then he saw that her sister didn't need him anymore. Though she was capable enough, that didn't stop Touya from wanting to protect her.

His nightmares came to worst when this boy named Li Syaoran arrived. Touya wouldn't have second thoughts on having Syaoran as Sakura's husband. If there was anyone who would take care of his little sister, it would be Syaoran for sure.

FLASHBACK

Touya was watching from the other side of the fence that Sakura and Tomoyo were crying. Sakura was being comforted by Syaoran while Eriol was hugging Tomoyo. Some bullies aimed their water balloons at them while calling them names. Touya was about to the something when he heard the Chinese boy say, "Come on Eriol, we can't just let them do this to them."

"Yeah, let's go get them." Eriol was normally calm but he could turn vicious if anyone dared to hurt Tomoyo.."

The two boys were beating the bullies for what they did to the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo went to Tomoyo's house to change. The boys asked them to so that they wouldn't get sick. While, they were safe, they made their move.

The two boys could've killed the bullies if Touya hadn't stepped in and drove them home so that they wouldn't be caught inflicting harm on other students.

Touya had no problems with Li Syaoran. He just couldn't get used to someone taking his place. He wanted to keep Sakura safe but in that moment he saw that he really didn't need to protect Sakura because Syaoran took that job form him. Little by little, the Chinese boy began stealing her little sister from him as well. Sakura began coming home with a smile on her cheeks. She would tell Touya and their father what happened in her date with her boyfriend.

PRESENT

"Touya, the wedding is about to start." Fujitaka entered walked towards the garden where the wedding was being held.

He saw Eriol and Tomoyo along with Sakura's other friends. Sonomi Daidouji, Kaho Mizuki, Yukito and even their great grandfather were seated across Syaoran's mother and sisters.

He heard the Bridal march and looked back towards the start of the red carpet. In that very second, Touya saw that little girl who needed him to check her bed again. But as quickly as she saw her as the 3 year old girl, she changed back to the women who she has become now.

Touya laced his arm with hers, wanting to protect her from everything all over again but he saw who was waiting on the end of the aisle and remembered that her sister didn't need him anymore.

They reached the end and Touya held onto Sakura's hand and was about to put in on Syaoran's when he stopped and gave Sakura one final look as Sakura Kinomoto.

"You can let go now, Touya." And at that moment, I did. I placed Sakura's hand in that Kid's and walked to my seat.

"Whoever thinks this marriage should not commence, Speak now or forever hold your peace." Everybody remained silent.

She may not be that little girl anymore but she'll always be my sister. That's enough for me.

**The End**


End file.
